


Heart

by akxmin



Series: Confidencias [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Brotherly Love, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Es amor en la más dependiente de sus formas.





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> _**[Heart](https://youtu.be/F4xGzoyQi6I)**_ _by The Pretty Reckless_.

Si Vergil mira a Dante, sabe que no puede estar equivocado. Dante es la única persona en la que puede confiar. De todas las personas en el mundo, es él el único incapaz de traicionarlo, de ningún modo, Dante jamás lo traicionaría.

A veces Vergil se siente culpable. Sabe que Dante es la única persona confiable en su vida, pero también sabe que él no es alguien confiable para Dante.

Dante es un pilar. Dante es capaz de sostener cualquier problema sobre sus hombros y arrojarlo tan lejos que se vuelve tan pequeño que termina volviéndose insignificante. Dante siempre está ahí. Vergil no sabe si lo hace intencional o inconscientemente, pero Dante está ahí siempre; a diferencia suya. Después de todo lo ocurrido, Vergil aprecia su libertad y su tiempo como nada más. Personas como él han muerto y asesinado por proteger aquellas dos cosas.

Entonces Vergil se da cuenta que no puede existir sin Dante.

Vergil piensa que él y Dante estuvieron alguna vez en una dimensión diferente y esos fueron los diez minutos más horribles de su vida; diez minutos de estar solo en el infinito del todo, cuando Dante ya había cruzado la barrera de lo sublime a la miseria y él no.

Dante dice que fue amor a primera vista, porque no pudo resistirse cuando lo vio ahí a su lado, llorando, desnudo, pequeño y sin estar completamente limpio de placenta. Si hubiera podido, lo hubiera sujetado de la mano y no lo hubiera soltado jamás. Vergil sabe que Dante en realidad ya nunca lo soltó, sabe también que no tiene planeado hacerlo. Y aunque se ríe y lo dice en broma, Vergil sabe que sí, es cierto, fue amor a primera vista, incluso antes de poder siquiera mirarse.

Siempre han sabido que no podrán librarse del otro jamás. Dante es su barca en el diluvio, su luz en la oscuridad, su verdad cuando todo lo verídico se ha desvanecido. Vergil sabe que no puede volver al origen si no es con Dante.

También sabe que debe hacer un esfuerzo más grande, pero Dante hace tanto ya, que si él hiciera algo más, el equilibrio se rompería, entonces se limita a darle todo lo poco que tiene.

Vergil sabe que Dante es lo único a lo que podrá llamar amor en su vida.

Dante mira al cielo, ve que se nubla y cubre la cabeza de Vergil con su gabardina. Sabe que no es el mejor de los hermanos, pero ruega poder estar al lado de Vergil en todas las tormentas.

Vergil es su promesa, y Dante es en realidad lo único que Vergil tiene.


End file.
